Xanadu
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Waldo Franz Schaeffer y Anthea Hopper construyeron el superordenador, pero ¿qué les llevó a hacerlo? ¿con qué fin se construyó? ¿Cómo acabó el superordenador en Francia? ¿Qué fue de Anthea? Precuela de "Antes de que sea tarde".
1. Bella, horrida bella

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3. Los personajes no relacionados con la serie son de mi propiedad._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _este fic contiene violencia, no la suficiente como para clasificarlo como M. Aún y así, mi obligación es avisaros. Los capítulos más conflictivos llevarán una advertencia como ésta a su inicio._

 _En la guerra todos perdemos. La vida con vida se contenta,  
pero la guerra siempre es muerte._

 **Bella, horrida bella  
(Guerras, horrendas guerras)**

 _Corfú, Grecia._

 _Sábado 22 de abril 1967_

—Mami, mami, el señor Titán se ha quedado en la cama —gimoteó la niña de cabellos rojos liberando su aliento convertido una nubecilla de vaho.

—No te entretengas, Anthea.

—Pero mami, el señor Titán no puede dormir si está solo.

Un severo tirón del brazo fue la única respuesta de su madre. La calle estaba desierta a aquellas horas, el único sonido que acompañaba al eco de sus pasos era el ulular del viento. Raissa Hopper no podía permitir que dieran con ellas, las ejecutarían. El pánico la hacía avanzar con decisión y arrastrar a su hija sin delicadeza.

Unas profundas ojeras violáceas enmarcaban los enrojecidos ojos de Raissa. Había pasado toda la noche llorando por su marido ejecutado ante ella. Se lo había advertido miles de veces, que se dejase de sus utópicas ideas y les siguiese la corriente a aquellos energúmenos, que estaban preparando algo, nada bueno seguramente, pero que seguirles la corriente podría dejarles en la zona segura. Pero no, Lykaios Hopper tenía que anteponer sus ideales a la seguridad de su familia.

—Mami ¿cuándo vendrá papá?

Raissa ahogó un sollozo contra el dorso de su mano tragándose así el dolor.

—Pronto cariño —contestó.

—¿Y traerá al señor Titán?

—Claro que sí, cariño.

Raissa pensó que Anthea podría perdonarle aquellas dos pequeñas mentiras si lograban sobrevivir. Tenía que pensar en el futuro, pensar en Anthea y en la pequeña Thalia que estaba a punto de nacer. «Las mujeres tienen que ser fuertes, fuertes por ellas y por toda su familia» decía siempre su madre y eso se repetía ella para evitar derrumbarse. Sin embargo, Raissa temía no poder ser tan fuerte como debería.

La vocecita de Anthea tarareo su nana preferida, la que había querido aprender para poder cantarle a su hermana.

—Basta —ordenó en un susurro autoritario—. Anthea tenemos que guardar silencio, ¿entiendes?

—Pero mami, tengo sueño y me duelen los pies.

—Ya lo sé.

—Mami… tengo miedo.

Raissa se detuvo y miró fijamente a su hija. Claro que tenía sueño, claro que le dolían los pies. La había sacado de la cama a las 3 de la madrugada, le había puesto el abrigo y la bufanda, pero no los zapatos, sus pequeños calcetines estaban empapados por la humedad de los adoquines. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, ella la había sacado de casa sin mediar palabra, la había arrastrado a la calle y había olvidado al gato de peluche que era el mejor amigo de su hija. No debía entender qué estaba pasando, Raissa, suspiró, ella en su lugar estaría aterrada también.

—Anthea, no pasa nada —susurró acariciando su mejilla, estaba helada—. Vamos a ir a un sitio muy bonito, le daremos una sorpresa a papá.

—Pero yo no quiero ir.

—Cariño, necesito que sigas caminando, pronto estaremos en el ferry y podrás seguir durmiendo, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña hizo un mohín, pero asintió. Cojeó levemente al reemprender la marcha. Raissa se sintió aliviada.

El olor del mar era cada vez más intenso, estaban ya cerca del embarcadero, cerca de la salvación, cerca de la supervivencia. Raissa se permitió sonreír entonces, sintiéndose al fin a salvo. Había perdido a su marido, pero salvaría a sus dos hijas, y también a ella misma.

—¡Alto!

Su sonrisa se congeló, se quedó inmóvil, sin darse la vuelta. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué demonios tenía que pillarles estando tan cerca de salvarse?

—¿A dónde van a estas horas?

Anthea miró a su madre y después a los dos hombres que les habían dado el alto. Uno de ellos era joven y el otro le pareció un abuelo, llevaban uniformes del ejército, los había visto muchas veces desfilar por la calle. Le daban miedo.

—A casa de mi hermana —contestó Raissa girándose, rezó porque a su hija no se le ocurriese decir que no tenía ninguna—. Quiere que vaya a la capital, para tener el bebé.

—Es un poco temprano para tomar el ferry, ¿no cree? —preguntó el más mayor de los soldados.

—S-sí, pero quiero tomar el primero, a la niña no le gusta cuando va lleno.

—¿Es eso cierto, pequeña?

Raissa se puso tensa, ¿por qué tenía que preguntarle a ella? Iban a descubrirlas sin remedio.

—El barco se llena mucho —contestó Anthea.

—Dime una cosa, pequeña. —La niña parpadeó y esperó a que el hombre volviese a hablar, estaba asustada, quería marcharse—. ¿Por qué no llevas zapatos?

—A mamá se le han olvidado.

—Y ¿por qué se le han olvidado a mamá? —La mirada del hombre se desvió de la niña a la madre, sus ojos grises y fríos resplandecían con la pobre iluminación de las farolas—. ¿A qué clase de madre se le olvida ponerle los zapatos a su hija? A una criminal que huye, tal vez se le olvidarían, a una madre responsable que va a Atenas, a casa de su hermana, para tener a su bebé no podrían olvidársele, ¿no cree, señora?

—Yo no…

El militar de mayor rango, el que las estaba interrogando, desenfundó su arma y le apuntó; el más joven le imitó al instante. Las habían descubierto. Se había acabado.

La pequeña apretó el agarre sobre su mano, el terror se extendía por su cuerpo, tenía la garganta seca y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Raissa tiró de ella hasta situarla justo a su espalda, quería salvarla, quería mantenerla fuera de aquello, quería evitar que pasara lo que sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sintió ganas de reír por sus ganas de luchar contra lo inevitable.

Un estallido, un golpe sordo y oscuridad.

El cuerpo de Raissa cayó al suelo como una marioneta a la que le han cortado las cuerdas, los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando hacia la nada, una grotesca mueca en sus labios a medio camino entre el miedo y una sonrisa nerviosa y un agujero en mitad de la frente del que manaba la sangre sucia.

Anthea quiso gritar, pero de su garganta no escapó ni un solo sonido, ni siquiera un gemido ahogado. Abría y cerraba la boca al ritmo de sus silenciosos gritos como si fuera un pez fuera del agua intentando respirar.

—¡Paya ya! — aulló el soldado apuntándola con la Luger P08, tenía los nervios crispados y ver a aquella mocosa mover la boca como si fuera estúpida lo empeoraba.

—Cálmate y baja el arma Michelakakis.

El muchacho pareció relajarse un poco, bajó el arma, pero no volvió a enfundarla, la mantuvo en su mano apuntando el suelo.

El militar que había asesinado a su madre se arrodilló junto a ella, la tomó por la barbilla y le hizo mirar arriba. Clavó los ojos grises y fríos en los verdes de ella. Anthea sollozó sin embargo de sus ojos no brotó ni una sola lágrima.

—Me llamo Eudor Chatzivrettas —se presentó con voz suave— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Anthea Hopper.

—Es un nombre muy bonito —musitó. Sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo y le frotó la mejilla borrando cualquier rastro de sangre—. ¿Sabes qué significa?

—No, señor.

—Anthea es uno de los nombres por los que se conocía a Hera, la diosa de las mujeres y del matrimonio. Significa "señora de las flores".

La niña parpadeó, sus ojos enfocaron al hombre frente a ella al fin. Él sonrió, le arregló el abrigo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tres.

—Eres toda una señorita.

—Quiero irme con mi papá.

Eudor negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes irte con tu papá. Dame la mano, Anthea, voy a llevarte a un buen sitio.

La niña dudó, pero finalmente tomó su mano. Eudor echó un último vistazo al cuerpo inerte de la mujer pelirroja a la que le había arrebatado la vida, a su abultado vientre que albergaba una vida que jamás vería la luz del día. Lo sentía por ella, un ser inocente que pagaba por los errores de sus padres. Al menos salvaría a la niña que se aferraba a su mano.

La alzó del suelo y la estrechó contra su pecho. Estaba descalza y seguro que también estaba aterrada.

—¿Por qué no puedo llorar?

Eudor la miró sorprendido por la pregunta de una niña tan pequeña. Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos, pero secos.

—A veces las lágrimas se esconden —le dijo, él no tenía respuesta a aquella pregunta—. Volverán cuando estés preparada.

Anthea asintió. Sentía un opresivo nudo en la garganta, le escocían los ojos, pero no podía llorar. Se aferró a la casaca militar del asesino de su madre, muerta de frío y desolada. Le odiaba.

Con la niña en brazos recorrió las calles desiertas hasta su coche. El chófer fumaba un cigarrillo sentado sobre el capó con la mirada clavada en las estrellas. Al ver al coronel Chatzivrettas tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo aplastó con el zapato. Se puso firme frente a su superior y esperó órdenes.

—Llévame a casa.

—Sí, señor.

Acomodó a Anthea en el asiento trasero del coche, se sentó junto a ella. El vehículo arrancó y casi al instante la niña se quedó dormida, se quitó la casaca y la arropó con ella. Observó como su pecho infantil subía y bajaba pausadamente, estaba agotada a causa del pánico y la pérdida. Sabía que podría haberla dejado a su suerte, o permitido que Odysseus la matara y que todo habría sido más fácil. Salvar a esa niña le iba a suponer dar muchas explicaciones, rellenar un sinfín de papeles y puede que ser degradado, pero él tenía una hija de la misma edad y nada más verla supo que no podía dejarla morir así. No se podía culpar a los niños de los errores de los padres, al menos para él, eso no admitía discusión. La llevaría a su casa y después buscaría un buen sitio para que creciera lejos de la guerra. Se aseguraría de que no le faltase nada, al menos hasta que cumpliese los 18 y pudiese valerse por sí misma.

 **Continuará**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! Así empieza la historia paralela a "Antes de que sea tarde". No pondré toda la infancia de Anthea, es sólo una introducción para aclarar qué hizo que acabara en un internado suizo y ponerlo todo en contexto. En ADQST ya había puesto que habían asesinado a su madre, pero no había ningún dato más al respecto. Este es el capítulo más corto de los que tendrá la historia, más que nada porque alargar esta introducción haría que quedara demasiado forzada.  
Este capítulo está ubicado durante un episodio de la guerra fría conocido como "La Dictadura de los Coroneles", se inició el 21 de abril de 1967 con el golpe de estado de Georgios Papadopoulos y finalizó el 24 de julio de 1974 tras proclamarse la Tercera República Helénica. No os daré una clase de historia, podéis encontrar información en internet, si me pongo a resumirlo las notas acabarían siendo más largas que el capítulo.  
Sobre los nombres, no están elegidos al azar: Eudor, significa "buen regalo"; Lykaios "lobo" (por los lobos de las visiones de Aelita); Odysseus "referente a la cólera"; Raissa "pensadora"; y Thalia "floración" (lo he usado como complemento del nombre de Anthea).  
Sobre los títulos, todos estarán en latín, ¿por qué? El motivo es muy simple, en la serie hay muchas alusiones a los clásicos. Cicerón, Escipión, las guerras púnicas… El contexto es la excusa perfecta para sacar a la humanista que llevo dentro, ¡latín y griego para todos!  
Este fic no será tan para todos los públicos como lo es ADQST, se hablará de guerra, de muerte, de torturas y crueldades varias de la humanidad. Aunque hay partes que me están costando mucho escribir, debo decir que me siento bastante cómoda en este campo no tan edulcorado._

 _º º º_

 _ **Bella, horrida bella:**_ _es una frase sacada de la Eneida de Virgilio.  
_


	2. Quod discis, tibi discis

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3. Los personajes no relacionados con la serie son de mi propiedad._

 _Sin dolor no se forma el carácter;  
sin el placer, el espíritu.  
E. Feuchtersleben_

 **Quod discis, tibi discis  
(Lo que aprendes, lo aprendes para ti)**

 _Lucerna, Suiza.  
Martes 06 de agosto 1968_

Corrió por el pasillo huyendo del eco de sus propios pasos. Aquel enorme edificio la aterraba, tan vacío, tan lleno de eco. Las sombras parecían querer devorarla y ella no podía hacer nada más que correr. Giró a la izquierda para encarar el corredor que llevaba a su cuarto, mientras sacaba la llave del bolsillo de su falda azul plisada. La llave encajó en la cerradura y giró sin oponer resistencia, el pasador saltó y ella pudo entrar en la seguridad que le confería su cuarto.

El espacio casi vacío que era su hogar desde hacía un año. Una cama, un armario, un escritorio y una silla. Su habitación era triste, no había ni una sola fotografía adornándola, ningún muñeco, ni el señor Titán. Lo único que delataba que estaba ocupada era la ropa, demasiado grande, dentro del armario.

El nuevo curso estaba a punto de empezar, eso la emocionaba y aterraba por igual. Esperaba que todo siguiese igual y, a la vez, que cambiase.

Sacó de debajo de su jersey un libro robado de la biblioteca, sabía que no se lo dejarían llevar, porque estaba en la estantería de los que no se daban en préstamo, pero lo necesitaba. Hablaba de su hogar, de la ciudad donde había nacido y vivido hasta que el mundo se torció.

Acarició la portada decorada con elegantes letras doradas marcadas sobre la piel verde botella. Se sentó en la cama sin despegar la mirada del libro, lo abrió por una hermosa fotografía del templo de Artemisa, la tocó con mimo. Echaba de menos su ciudad.

Pasó las páginas despacio, observando con detenimiento cada imagen, le gustaría poder entender qué ponía, pero no sabía leer, y apenas se manejaba con el alemán.

Tres toques sobre la puerta la hicieron saltar de la cama y esconder el libro entre el colchón y el somier.

— _Herein!_

La puerta se abrió, Anthea permaneció inmóvil frente a la cama. El tutor de su curso entró, dejando abierto, y la observó asintiendo, se aclaró la garganta.

— _Fräulein_ Hopper.

Anthea se quedó muy quieta esperando que no la hubiesen pillado llevándose el libro. Su tutor volvió a carraspear.

—Durante este curso —empezó a decir en griego con su marcado acento alemán—, tendrás un intensivo de alemán, los miércoles, los viernes y los sábados.

Anthea se limitó a asentir.

—Ya es hora de que se adapte, _Fräulein_ Hopper. Y para ello debe hablar la misma lengua que sus _Schulkamerand_.

— _Ja_.

El hombre la miró y negó con la cabeza, le quedaba mucho por aprender.

— _Fräulein_ Hopper, pronto llegará una alumna nueva, la trasladaremos a esta habitación —declaró, Anthea se puso tensa pensando en el libro que se escondía bajo su colchón—. Su benefactor paga bien, pero no hay más habitaciones libres, no recibirá un trato especial porque su benefactor pague el doble que el resto. ¿Entendido _Fräulein_ Hopper?

—Sí, señor.

—Hay una caja para usted en el pasillo, recójala.

Anthea asintió y esperó a que el profesor saliese para asomarse al pasillo. Era una caja enorme de cartón, la empujó con gran esfuerzo, pesaba una barbaridad. Era de Eudor, el hombre que había asesinado a su madre, el que la había acogido unos meses en su casa hasta que empezó el curso anterior. Le gustaría poder devolverle aquella caja y su contenido, gritarle que no quería nada de él, pero no podía hacerlo. El tiempo le había hecho comprender que, le gustase o no, dependía totalmente de él.

Abrió la caja y se asomó a ver su contenido. Había algo de ropa que sacó sólo para comprobar que era grande, como toda la que le mandaba. También había jabones, los olió, el perfume de hierba le hizo sonreír, le recordaba un poco a casa. Dentro había otra cajita más pequeña de madera, la sacó con cuidado.

Observó la caja de madera tallada y la agitó, dentro se oía algo moverse. Volvió a observarla intentando descubrir por dónde se abría, no se veía tapa, tampoco ningún tirador ni ninguna hendidura de la que pudiese tirar. ¿Para qué le mandaba algo que no podía abrirse? Era una pérdida de tiempo.

La dejó sobre la cama con el ceño fruncido y rebuscó entre la ropa para dar con la carta que Eudor le enviaba cada mes acompañado a su envío. Había un dibujo, Eudor era consciente de que no sabía leer y, al menos, sabía que escribirle era inútil. El dibujo describía la caja, pero no decía cómo se abría.

Giró la carta, esperando algo más, pero allí sólo había letras. Frunció el ceño.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, Anthea dejó de fulminar con la mirada la carta de Eudor para erguirse.

— _Herein_!

— _Fräulein_ Hopper —saludó la voz del director—. Le presento a Syna Zisis.

— _Hocherfreut_ —musitó Anthea con poca seguridad en sí misma.

La niña frente a ella la miró con cara de no entender nada, así que Anthea se puso nerviosa creyendo no haberlo dicho bien.

— _Fräulein_ Zisis no habla alemán, sólo griego, espero que la ayude con el idioma a medida que usted misma lo aprende.

Cuando el director se marchó ambas niñas respiraron tranquila, Syna le sonrió a lo que Anthea respondió con otra sonrisa, la suya llena de alivio sabiendo que al fin tenía a alguien con quien poder hablar.

º º º

 _Lucerna, Suiza.  
Miércoles 12 de febrero de 1969._

Anthea se desperezó como un gato en su pupitre, su compañera, Syna, la miró relajada. Habían sido unos meses tremendamente largos y exasperantes, pero aquel miércoles lluvioso era el último de su curso intensivo de alemán. Ambas habían logrado hablarlo con elegancia y fluidez llegando, al fin, al nivel de sus compañeros de estudios. Lo único que podía delatar que no era su lengua materna era el suave acento que ambas conservaban.

La señora Agassiz las había felicitado por el buen trabajo y las obsequió con un vale para el comedor, que le permitiría obtener algún dulce de fuera del menú. Syna le susurró a Anthea que lo gastaría en una mousse de chocolate, de esas que veían devorar a los profesores. Anthea asintió, era una buena idea, desde que estaba allí no había comido nada dulce, a parte de la fruta. A pesar de ello tenía claro qué hacer con el vale. Lo guardaría para intercambiarlo por algo que le interesase más.

—¿Vendrán a buscarte para la semana que viene? —preguntó Syna emocionada, la perspectiva de tener una semana libre la había puesto de un humor excelente—. ¿Volverás a Grecia?

—No, mi mamá y mi papá están muertos —replicó en alemán, el griego sólo debían hablarlo en privado. Sabía que su madre estaba muerta y suponía que su padre había corrido la misma suerte, porque de no ser así, seguro que habría ido a buscarla—. No tengo con quién volver.

—Pero te mandan cosas todos los meses.

Anthea suspiró, se levantó, cogiendo sus libros y abrazándolos contra el pecho. Se sentía incómoda y hablar de aquello le molestaba, pero no era culpa de Syna.

—Son de Eudor, él paga mis estudios.

—¿Es tu tío?

Syna imitó a Anthea, era hora de regresar a la habitación para prepararse para la cena.

—No, es… —dudó un instante, no podía llamarle asesino, porque eso sólo haría que preguntase más— un vecino —mintió—. Pero no puedo ir a su casa porque no hay sitio en su casa.

—Vaya… puedo preguntarle a mi mamá si puedes venir con nosotras.

—No, estaré bien.

Quería volver a casa, pero no podía hacerlo. Nunca había intentado salir, pero estaba segura de que Eudor no le permitiría poner los pies fuera de aquel sitio. Por eso se había negado. No quería hacerse ilusiones.

—Pero nos lo pasaremos bien.

—Estaré bien —repitió.

Se las apañaría, ahora ya no se sentía tan sola, había dejado de llorar de madrugada, y la imagen yacente de su madre ya no asaltaba sus sueños. Le daba un poco de miedo volver y que todo aquel terror regresase. Prefería no intentar salir. Además, sólo sabía que la familia de Syna era griega, pero nada más, su breve encuentro con la guerra le había hecho ser más desconfiada, menos inocente.

º º º

 _Lucerna, Suiza.  
Viernes 27 de junio de 1969._

El último día de curso amaneció soleado, por los pasillos sólo les quedaba esperar la llegada de sus padres o del servicio. A Anthea nadie iría a recogerla, había tenido la fugaz esperanza de que Eudor mandase a alguien a por ella, pero le llamó para decirle que le mandaría a una profesora para que la enseñase a leer, así que cualquier esperanza de salir de allí se esfumó.

Syna corrió hasta a ella emocionada, la agarró de la mano, y la arrastró hasta el patio más allá de las arcadas de entrada. Allí, junto a un coche negro, había una elegante mujer, enfundada en un traje de color burdeos, con el cabello negro recogido en un moño bajo, era muy hermosa. A su lado, un hombre de pelo castaño fumaba en pipa, ataviado con un traje verdoso que parecía muy caro.

—Mamá, papá, ella es mi amiga Anthea.

Los dos adultos le sonrieron, la mujer se acuclilló frente a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—Encantada Anthea, que pelo más bonito tienes.

—Gra-gracias —replicó sonrojándose, no estaba acostumbrada a que hablasen bien de su pelo. Era el tema oficial de mofa del internado. Ella lo odiaba por ser tan rojo.

—Syna nos ha contado que tu vecino no puede llevarte a casa, ¿querrías venir con nosotros?

Anthea los miró, querría ir, pero no podía, así que negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

—No, señora. Eudor me enviará a alguien para estudiar en verano, estaré bien.

—¿Quieres que le llame y le pida que te deje venir?

—No, no pasa nada.

—De acuerdo —musitó la mujer, aunque no muy convencida—, pero si te lo piensas mejor y quieres venir puedes llamarnos y vendremos a por ti.

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir? —preguntó Syna decepcionada.

El ser las únicas alumnas griegas del internado las había unido en poco tiempo. Anthea había sido su apoyo durante las primeras semanas en aquel lugar, le había ayudado a superar la soledad, también le había sido de gran ayuda para aprender alemán, no quería estar tantos días separada de su amiga.

—Tengo que quedarme.

 _º º º_

 _Lucerna, Suiza.  
Martes 02 de mayo de 1972._

Había dejado de llover, Syna mantenía la mirada clavada en el exterior donde el equipo de fútbol entrenaba tras los barrotes de la ventana. Anthea la observaba sentada en la cama con un libro entre las manos. Desde que había vuelto de las vacaciones de primavera que, Syna, estaba extraña.

—¿Syna estás bien? —preguntó cerrado el libro sin hacer ruido—. Te noto rara.

Despegó la mirada de los chicos que entrenaban y se bajó del escritorio sobre el que estaba sentada. Anthea notó que tenía ojeras, no se había fijado en ello, tal vez porque no había prestado la debida atención.

—Dime, Anthea, ¿crees en los monstruos?

—No —contestó de manera automática—, quiero decir que nunca he visto a ninguno.

Lo más parecido a un monstruo que conocía era Eudor, y evidentemente no lo era, sólo era un hombre con una pistola.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Syna se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Anthea en la cama. Su pelo negro y lacio cayó hacia delante cuando se inclinó.

—No importa —replicó—. ¿Qué lees?

—La Eneida.

—¿Por qué siempre lees esos libros tan complicados?

Anthea miró la portada del libro que reposaba sobre sus rodillas. Era cierto que al resto de sus compañeros no les llamaba la atención, pero a ella todos aquellos libros la llamaban, sentía una fascinación especial por ellos.

—Es interesante.

 _Lucerna, Suiza.  
Domingo 09 de diciembre de 1973._

Su aliento se condensó en una voluta de vaho. Sentía los dedos helados dentro de los guantes, pero no le preocupaba. Tomó una bola de nieve y se agazapó tras los arbustos. Se había asegurado de esconder a la perfección sus mechones rojos dentro del gorro, para que no resaltaran contra el blanco de la nieve acumulada. Esperó, casi conteniendo la respiración, hasta que unos suaves pasos se dejaron oír junto a los matorrales, Anthea se levantó con agilidad y lanzó la bola de nieve.

—¡Ay!

Syna se desplomó en la nieve tras recibir el blanco proyectil. Anthea ahogó una risita contra sus guantes. No podía dejar de sorprenderse de cuán torpe era Syna en aquel juego.

—No es justo —se quejó quitándose del flequillo los blancos copos—. ¿Cómo demonios lo haces?

—Es un talento natural —contestó sonriendo. Ninguna de las dos había visto la nieve hasta que llegaron a aquel internado suizo. La nieve era fría y desconcertante, pero a ambas les encantaba—, y que soy más rápida que tú.

—¡Te vas a enterar!

Syna agarró un buen puñado de nieve y echó a correr tras Anthea, que no podía dejar de reír. En aquel internado había pocos divertimentos para un par de niñas, así que tenían que contentarse con jugar con la nieve, aún no tenían la edad suficiente como para que les permitieran montar en el autobús que bajaba a la ciudad.

— _Fräulein_ Hopper.

Las dos niñas dejaron de corretear y se detuvieron junto a la secretaria del director, la señora Sutermeister que les miraba desde lo alto de sus tacones enfundada en un grueso abrigo de pieles.

—Tiene una vista.

Las niñas se miraron sorprendidas, Anthea jamás había recibido visita alguna desde que estaba allí. Syna asintió como tratando de infundirle valor a su amiga, en cuyos ojos había un destello de pánico, claro que Syna no sabía a qué podía temerle Anthea.

Anthea echó a andar y siguió a la señora Sutermeister hasta el despacho del director. Se quitó el abrigo y los guantes, ya que la diferencia térmica le hizo tener calor, y se sentó a esperar en la pequeña antesala del despacho. Balanceó los pies que colgaban de la silla, la nieve de sus zapatos empezaba a derretirse, estaba nerviosa ¿quién podía ser? A ella no le quedaba nadie en el mundo. Sus padres no estaban, su abuela había muerto poco antes del inicio de la guerra… Abrazó el abrigo.

Del interior del despacho surgió una silueta que parecía haber escapado de sus pesadillas, Anthea le miró con terror durante un instante. Inspiró hondo conteniendo el pánico, no iba a hacerle daño, de haber querido hacerlo la habría matado junto a su madre.

Eudor, con aquella silueta que todavía aparecía en sus pesadillas, alargó la mano hacia ella; Anthea se levantó obediente, sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban aún y así avanzó hasta a él.

—Les dejaré a solas, pueden usar mi despacho con libertad.

Eudor cerró la puerta del despacho con suavidad.

—Siéntate, Anthea.

La niña obedeció y agradeció poder tomar asiento, las rodillas le temblaban demasiado. Quiso preguntarle qué hacía allí, pero no necesitó abrir la boca.

—Felicidades por tu décimo cumpleaños, Anthea.

—Gracias —contestó con un hilo de voz.

Eudor le sonrió, fue hasta a ella y le quitó el grueso gorro de lana que ocultaba su pelo. Los rojos bucles cayeron desordenados sobre sus hombros.

—Has crecido mucho. Dime, Anthea ¿qué te parecería volver a Grecia?

—Estoy bien aquí.

La respuesta escapó de sus labios sorprendiéndola, se había imaginado muchas veces regresando a casa, volver a las calles de su ciudad, volver a ver a viejos conocidos, comprar en el mercado junto a su casa…

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Eudor, sentado a su lado, pareció decepcionado con aquella respuesta. Anthea le miró un instante para después mirarse los zapatos, ya no había nieve en ellos.

—Creí que te gustaría volver.

—Aquí puedo estudiar —dijo, eso era verdad, era una buena escuela. Por lo que había leído en los periódicos, estaba casi segura de que si volvía a Grecia no podría seguir estudiando—. Y tengo una amiga.

Él agarró su pequeño rostro entre las manos. Anthea miró directa a sus ojos. Eran más grises de lo que recordaba, del tono que toma el mar justo antes de una tormenta. La primera vez le aterraron, tanto que durante los meses que había vivido bajo su techo no se atrevió a mirarlo, ahora que se fijaba en ellos no daban miedo, parecían tristes.

—¿Aún tienes la caja?

Anthea asintió, la guardaba a buen recaudo junto a su libro robado y el dinero que le enviaba dentro de la rejilla de la ventilación. El único sitio que no registraban durante los controles en las habitaciones.

—Sí, la tengo guardada, pero no se puede abrir.

—Sé que podrás abrirla, no te rindas y no se la des a nadie.

—No lo haré.

—Si cambias de idea llámame, vendré a recogerte.

Ella asintió, pero estaba segura de que no cambiaría de idea.

 _Lucerna, Suiza.  
Sábado 15 de febrero de 1975._

El penúltimo día de la semana de los deportes era también el último que estaría sola. Los padres de Syna siempre iban a recogerla, como tenía asma estaba exenta de participar en aquellas actividades, por eso el director le permitía marcharse como si estuviera de vacaciones.

Anthea cerró su libro robado. A esas alturas las páginas estaban ya tan desgastadas que temía que se deshicieran bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Se sabía todos sus párrafos de memoria, hacía tiempo que, con sólo cerrar los ojos, podía leer el libro y rememorar sus fotografías.

Lo dejó con sumo cuidado sobre la almohada y cogió la caja de Eudor. Lo había intentado todo para abrirla, pero no había tenido éxito. Incluso la había tirado desde la azotea, la caja no se había abierto, sólo se le había saltado una pequeña astilla.

Según Eudor aquella caja se podía abrir y le frustraba no lograrlo.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —refunfuñó.

Se moría de ganas por saber qué se escondía en su interior. Sabía qué guardaría dentro si lograse abrirla, las páginas del libro robado y la pulsera que le había regalado Syna para su cumpleaños, quizás también los imanes de nevera con forma de animales que habían robado durante su primera incursión en el pueblo. Habían estado a punto de pillarlas, pero habían conseguido escabullirse tras una mujer enjoyada.

Despegó los imanes de las barras de hierro del cabezal de la cama, y los colocó con cuidado sobre lo que ella consideraba la parte de arriba de la caja. La madera protestó y se movió, Anthea, la soltó asustada dejándola caer sobre el colchón, los imanes cayeron y la pequeña pieza regresó a su lugar como si nunca se hubiese movido.

Permaneció inmóvil, mirando la caja como si se tratase de un peligroso animal salvaje, con la respiración agitada. Cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión volvió a tomarla junto con el imán con forma de elefante. Observó la caja como temiendo que le fuesen a salir dientes y devorarla, y pasó poco a poco el imán por su superficie hasta que una fina lámina se deslizó.

—Hay metal dentro —susurró comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

Tiró de la pequeña lámina de madera, sin embargo, no se movió ni un milímetro más. Cogió otro imán, tenía que haber algún otro mecanismo, lo fue arrastrando poco a poco por la superficie hasta que otra lámina de madera se deslizó. La pequeña pieza cayó sobre sus muslos.

La caja al fin se había abierto.

Miró en su interior, había un papel y también una llave, sacó ambos objetos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, era una fotografía, en ella sus padres y ella sonreían en la playa de arena blanca, su padre jugaba con ella a levantar castillos de arena, mientras su madre les observaba divertida. Aquella foto la había hecho su vecina.

Se dejó caer en la cama con la foto entre las manos y lloró.

 **Continuará**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! Aquí vamos con el primer capítulo, en realidad este capítulo no debería existir, pero revisando el contexto me ha parecido necesario añadir los primeros años de Anthea en el internado y ubicar así lo que vendrá en el cuarto. Syna es un personaje de paso, sólo para apoyar a Anthea durante los primeros años de internado.  
Pido disculpas por los diálogos entre ellas de pequeñas, no se me da muy bien crear diálogos entre niños. Yo era una niña rarita, de esas que se comunicaba mejor con los adultos que con los niños, me gustaba leer libros "para gente grande" (libros de medicina forense especialmente) y ver series también para mayores. Así que, como el hablar con niños, no incluía una amena charla sobre el tono azulado que deja la cianosis en los labios, me limitaba a jugar como la bruta que soy y a hablar lo necesario.  
Algunos os preguntaréis por qué la he metido en un internado suizo, habiendo tantos sitios donde enviarla, la razón es simple. Suiza siempre se ha mantenido neutral en todos los conflictos, lo que convierte el lugar en un buen escondite.  
Espero que os haya gustado._

 _º º º_

 **Aclaraciones:  
** _ **Fräulein:**_ _(Alemán) señorita.  
_ _ **Herein:**_ _(Alemán) adelante, pase.  
_ _ **Hocherfreut**_ _ **:**_ _(Alemán) encantado/a.  
_ _ **Ja:**_ _(Alemán) sí.  
_ _ **Quod discis, tibi discis:**_ _la frase pertenece a Petronio.  
_ _ **Schulkamerand:**_ _(Alemán) compañero de clase._ _  
_


	3. Patientes vincunt

_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 _Quien no ha afrontado la adversidad no conoce su propia fuerza.  
Benjamin Jonson_

 **Patientes vincunt  
(Los pacientes vencen)**

 _Heidelberg, República Federal Alemana.  
Miércoles 28 de julio 1976._

Waldo se puso en pie ante la atenta mirada de sus alumnos. Tenía que decir algo inteligente, algo especial que marcase la diferencia, había estado pensando en ello durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, ahora que había llegado el momento se había quedado en blanco. Él no era demasiado bueno con aquellas cosas.

—Bien, chicos. Como bien sabéis hoy es el último día de clase.

De entre los alumnos se alzaron silbidos de euforia ante la perspectiva de las vacaciones estivales. Waldo movió las manos tratando de apaciguar los ánimos y recuperar el control de la clase.

—Durante este curso en el que he sido vuestro tutor, creo que puedo asegurar que he aprendido más yo de vosotros de los que habréis aprendido vosotros de mí. Aunque tal vez no es algo deba decir.

—Señor Schaeffer —llamó alzando la mano una de sus alumnas.

—Sí, señorita Becher.

La niña de tez blanca, pelo dorado recogido en un par de trenzas y ojos azules se puso en pie. Waldo al observó esperando a que hablase.

—Entonces el curso que viene no será nuestro tutor?

Waldo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, este primer año he estado de prácticas haciendo una sustitución, la escuela tiene al señor Haider que es vuestro profesor y que regresará puntual para el inicio del próximo curso. —Sus alumnos le miraron decepcionados, Waldo era consciente de que no era el mejor docente, que tenía mucho camino que seguir para mejorar. Aún y así, era consciente de que había conseguido llegarles a sus alumnos—. Hoy por hoy la escuela no tiene ninguna plaza vacante, por lo que tengo que despedirme de vosotros.

Había acabado la carrera el año anterior y tuvo la fortuna de conseguir un puesto de prácticas como sustituto del señor Haider que había sufrido un grave accidente esquiando. Y la fortuna le había acompañado cuando, además, logró una plaza de un curso nocturno para estudiar informática. A esas alturas ser profesor ya no era su prioridad, aquel curso nocturno le había abierto las puertas a un mundo que le gritaba que lo explorase a conciencia.

—Espero que sigáis haciendo tan buen trabajo como habéis hecho en mis clases. Y sobre todo, que aprovechéis el tiempo para encontrar vuestro camino en el mundo.

 _Mannheim, República Federal Alemana.  
Sábado 11 de septiembre 1976._

La llave encajó en la cerradura con facilidad, contuvo la respiración como si le sorprendiese que, después de tanto tiempo, aquella llave siguiese funcionando. La giró y la puerta cedió liberando las notas que reproducía el tocadiscos de la sala. Procuró no hacer ruido al cerrar, ser todo lo sigiloso que se debía ser en aquella casa si querías esquivar la regañina de un padre demasiado estricto de carácter volátil.

Colgó la cazadora, que no sabía ni porqué había cogido. Se encontró atrapado por un par de brazos.

—Eres cruel, Wald, me tienes aquí abandonada.

—No seas exagerada.

Liberado de los brazos dio media vuelta para ver a su hermana, aquella chica que no se parecía en nada a él ni a nadie de su familia.

—Has crecido, Lolle.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, Waldo le besó en la mejilla y entonces ella le sonrió. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una larga trenza. La cara de Lolle redonda y de mejillas siempre sonrojadas le hacía sentirse en paz. Los padres de Lolle habían muerto en un accidente de coche cuando ambos eran unos críos, el padre biológico de ella era el compañero de patrulla de su padre, así que había movido los hilos para evitar que acabase en un infierno de orfanato. Lolle que no era su hermana de sangre, pero que la sentía como si lo fuera.

—Ya tengo 19 años, Wald. Hace tiempo que he dejado de crecer.

—Entonces debe ser que yo me he encogido.

Lolle rió y volvió a abrazar a su hermano, refugiándose en su hombro. Le echaba de menos, aquella casa sin él era un lugar desangelado.

—Papá no está de muy buen humor hoy.

Waldo se tragó un "como de costumbre", no quería empezar el conflicto sin ni siquiera haber llegado a pasar del recibidor.

Siguió a Lolle por el pasillo hasta el salón, donde al entrar fue abrazado por su madre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Papá está en el despacho, si quieres ir a hablar con él.

No era que le apeteciese demasiado, pero no le quedaba más remedio, sabía que no saldría de allí, por mucho que fuese su cumpleaños, aunque su madre se hubiese pasado horas cocinando para organizar un banquete digno de reyes.

—Iré a hablar con él antes de cenar.

Lolle le sonrió tratando de infundirle ánimos para aguantar el chaparrón que se le avecinaba, Waldo movió la mano quitándole hierro al asunto y avanzó por el pasillo enmoquetado hasta la puerta acristalada tras la que se ocultaba el despacho de su padre. Llamó con los nudillos sobre el vidrio y esperó varios segundos hasta que su progenitor se dignó a contestar:

—Adelante.

Waldo abrió la puerta y, tras entrar, la cerró. Se quedó inmóvil esperando ser invitado a sentarse, una invitación que nunca sabía si llegaría o no.

—Llegas tarde. —Waldo reprimió el impulso de mirar su reloj, mientras su padre se llevaba la pipa de fumar a los labios—. Un hombre decente jamás debe llegar tarde.

—La llegada del tren se demoró.

—¿Excusas?

Calló, rebatirle sería tan inútil como lo había sido desde que decidió no ser policía.

—¿Has entrado ya en razón, Waldo Franz?

—Si por entrar en razón te refieres a si voy a entrar en la academia de policía, lo lamento, pero no.

—Lo que tú haces no tiene futuro.

—Padre, soy profesor, el mundo sin profesores estaría perdido.

—¿Te atreves a insinuar que eres el salvador del mundo?

Waldo inspiró hondo controlando la ira.

—No, padre. No lo soy, tampoco pretendo serlo, pero educar a la juventud es tan importante como tener un cuerpo de policía digno y sin corruptelas.

Verner Schaeffer le miró ceñudo, sabía a lo que se refería con "corruptelas" tan bien como sabía que esa palabra le incluía a él. Para alguien idealista como su vástago, que lo único que deseaba era dejar atrás el recuerdo de Hitler, la gente como él, que aún lo respetaba eran corruptos. Verner le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Cuando fracases, porque lo harás, no te molestes en regresar a casa.

—Si fracaso, que no pienso hacerlo, permíteme decirte que aquí es el último sitio del mundo al que desearía volver.

La sonrisa torcida de Verner se congeló en su rostro, dio una larga calada a su pipa y se recompuso.

—Muy bien, Waldo Franz. Esta es la última noche en la que serás bienvenido en esta casa.

Waldo dio media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado. No volver a esa casa era lo mejor que podría ocurrirle.

 _Ha_ _ßloch, República Federal Alemana.  
Jueves 23 de septiembre 1976._

—¡No fastidies! —exclamó Lolle con la cuchara repleta de helado a medio camino de su boca.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—No sé, pero no que te echase.

—Vamos, tampoco es el fin del mundo.

La chica se metió la cuchara en la boca y degustó con ganas el helado. Verner y Maud, especialmente Verner, no solían permitirle comer helado, en cambio Waldo siempre la malcriaba. De niños siempre le llevaba dulces a escondidas.

—No puede hacer eso, Wald, tienes que plantarle cara.

—Déjalo. —Waldo sorbió su café con calma—. Cómo va en la escuela de música.

—Voy a ser primer violín en el concierto.

Waldo le miró orgulloso. Había sido difícil conseguir que Verner cediese y la matriculase en aquella prestigiosa escuela de música, pero si algo tenía Lolle era un talento innegable y al final la evidencia le había obligado a ceder.

—Es estupendo, sabía que lo lograrías.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que vayas a un funeral.

—No es nada.

—¡Venga ya! —protestó Lolle—. No me vengas con monsergas, te conozco y sé que hay algo que te preocupa.

Waldo cogió la cuchara del café y la metió dentro del helado, Lolle le fulminó con la mirada mientras él lo probaba.

—No paro de recibir negativas de escuelas alemanas.

—Ellos se lo pierden.

—Eso no va a darme de comer.

—No te habrás rendido, ¿no? —Él negó con la cabeza. La palabra "rendirse" no estaba en su diccionario—. ¿Crees que papá te está boicoteando?

Waldo la miró sorprendido, lo cierto es que no se lo había planteado. Quería creer que no, que Verner Schaeffer no era tan cabrón como para hundirle el futuro sin escrúpulos.

 _Heidelberg, República Federal Alemana._

 _Jueves 21 de abril 1977_

Estaba agotado, pasarse el día repartiendo cartas no era lo que más les apetecía hacer, pero no tenía más remedio si quería seguir financiando su estrambótico proyecto. Con tantas negativas había empezado a explorar sus teorías informáticas. Se había hecho con varios ordenadores, pero necesitaba un espacio más amplio que su sala de estar para trabajar.

«Waldo, eres un soñador, acabarás muriéndote de hambre» aquella frase siempre le perseguía, su madre tenía razón. Podría haber estudiado cualquier cosa, algo que no implicase revisar su expediente. Su padre había sido policía fiel al régimen y eso le cerraba muchas puertas en una época en la que muchos querían borrar el estigma dejado por Hitler y otros lo añoraban en secreto. Podría haberse decidido por economía, pero no, él eligió magisterio. Se especializó en ciencias y después informática, aquella "cosa extraña y sin futuro para gente aún más extraña". Waldo sonrió en el frío muelle de carga.

—Schaeffer. —Una mano conocida sacudía un sobre por la estrecha ventanilla—. Tu paga de este mes.

Él se levantó y lo tomó. Siempre puntuales en el pago, siempre el día veintiuno.

—Gracias Dieter.

—Oye, estás trabajando mucho últimamente. —La cabeza de Dieter asomó por la estrecha rendija de la ventanilla con sus ojillos de rata, sus dientes amarillentos a causa del tabaco y melena rubia enmarañada. A Waldo siempre le había inspirado cierta ternura, pese a su aspecto poco agraciado era una gran persona, alguien digno de confianza—. Ya sé, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos unas cervecitas?

—Lo siento, hoy no me va demasiado bien.

—Ah claro, hoy es día de correo. ¿Aún no te has dado por vencido? ¿Cuántas negativas van ya?

—Nunca me doy por vencido.

Waldo sonrió y se despidió de su buen amigo con un leve balanceo de cabeza. Se aventuró en las gélidas calles de la ciudad.

Había mentido, en parte, empezaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrar una academia en la que trabajar. Estudiar magisterio no le habría servido de nada si no le aceptaban en ningún centro. Quizás había pecado de optimista, quizás nadie querría nunca a un profesor descendiente policía que añoraba los tiempos del _führer_ abiertamente.

Se subió las solapas de la gabardina y se abrigó, jamás acabaría de entender por qué a la gente le gustaba tantísimo el frío, él lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Los inviernos eran tan duros y tan largos...

Abrió el portal de su bloque de pisos y metió, con impaciencia, la llave en la cerradura del buzón liberando cuatro cartas con los logotipos de varias academias. Un hormigueo nervioso le recorrió el cuerpo y reprimió el impulso de abrirlas allí mismo. Subió los tres tramos de escaleras blancas hasta su planta y abrió la puerta.

Se deshizo de la gabardina y depositó las llaves sobre el mueble del recibidor. Rasgó la solapa del primer sobre, uno con el logotipo de un importante internado de Heidelberg.

 _Estimado señor Schaeffer:  
Lamentamos informarle de que en estos momentos no disponemos de..._

Waldo suspiró dejándola a un lado y abriendo la siguiente que también contenía una respuesta negativa. Dejó las dos cartas abiertas y las dos cerradas sobre la mesa y fue a la nevera a buscar una cerveza, si tenía que recibir dos rechazos más al menos los aliñaría con un poco de alcohol.

—¿Academia Sankt Jakobus? —leyó en voz alta—. No me suena haber enviado ninguna solicitud.

Examinó el sobre y lo puso a contraluz como si aquello fuese a servir de algo. Negó con la cabeza y lo abrió. La solapa abierta le mostró el emblema de la academia y la fecha en la que había sido escrita la carta. Waldo dio un largo trago a su cerveza e inspiró hondo armándose de valor.

Tiró de la hoja de papel doblada en 3 partes y la desplegó.

 _Estimado señor Schaeffer:  
Nos complace informarle que, en estos momentos, disponemos de una plaza vacante entre nuestro equipo docente…_

Waldo empezó a reír, ¿en serio? Le habían aceptado en una academia en la que no había solicitado plaza. Tantos fracasos seguidos y le daban una respuesta positiva de una academia que ni siquiera conocía. Qué ironía.

 _Heidelberg, República Federal Alemana.  
Jueves 22 de abril 1977._

—Mamá —suspiró Waldo.

Al otro lado de la línea su madre parloteaba sin parar. A veces se preguntaba si realmente le escuchaba o simplemente fingía hacerlo.

—Y en el mercado, no te lo vas a creer —dijo su madre, Waldo podía imaginarla al otro lado tironeando del cable del teléfono—, me encontré a Ebba. Su hija, Ahren, va a casarse. Te acuerdas de Ahren, ¿verdad?

—Mamá —insistió.

—Ya lo sé, cielo. Sé que nunca te ha gustado mucho, pero…

—Mamá, no es eso. Escúchame.

La mujer calló.

—He recibido una carta de un internado suizo.

—Vaya, ¿han vuelto a rechazarte? Sabes que puedes…

—Me han cogido —cortó la réplica— para el curso que viene. Me mudaré a Suiza cuando acabe la especialidad en informática. Te llamaba para que lo supieras.

—Suiza está lejos.

—Sí, lo sé.

Waldo lo sabía perfectamente. Por eso había contestado inmediatamente a aquella misiva que le pedía incorporarse al inicio del curso de 1977. Él quería a su madre, pero quería estar lo más lejos posible de su padre. Por eso hacía más de un año que no pisaba Mannheim, su pueblo natal.

—¿Vendrás a vernos antes de marcharte?

—Pasaré cuando papá esté de viaje.

—Waldo, tenéis que enterrar el hacha de guerra.

—Mamá, no insistas. Yo no voy a renunciar a lo que he luchado por conseguir y él nunca lo va a valorar. Ya lo sabes —pronunció intentando sonar sereno a pesar de no estarlo—, no importa. Iré a verte pronto. Tengo que colgar, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Te quiero, cariño, que tengas un buen día.

—Gracias mamá, yo también te quiero. Saluda a Lolle de mi parte.

Waldo colgó el teléfono con un suspiro.

 _Weinheim, República Federal Alemana.  
Viernes 28 de mayo 1977._

—¡Ahí estás! Empezaba a pensar que te habías perdido.

—Lo siento Dieter, perdí el tren.

—Tranquilo, Waldo, gracias a ti he tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con Lolle.

Waldo frunció el ceño.

—¿Has dicho Lolle?

—Sí, creo que venía de las galerías comerciales.

—¿Sigue aquí?

Dieter miró hacia la puerta de madera del fondo del local y la señaló con la cabeza.

—Ha ido al baño, ya sabes. Chicas.

Waldo hizo una señal a la camarera para que se acercase, ella se acercó contoneando las caderas, con su uniforme rosa libreta en mano.

—¿Qué desea tomar?

— _Kaffe und Kuchen_.

—¡Wald! —exclamó Lolle.

La muchacha se sentó a su lado, obligándole a deslizarse por el banquito de madera. Dieter, desde el otro lado de la mesa le acercó el helado a medio comer, Lolle aferró la copa helada entre sus manos y sonrió feliz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela.

Lolle puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cucharilla frente a él.

—Necesitaba hacer unas compras.

—¿No hay tiendas en Haßloch?

—Sabes que sí.

Waldo la miró esperando una continuación, vio cómo su hermana miraba a su amigo y de repente todo encajó.

—¿Estáis juntos?

Dieter y Lolle le miraron sorprendidos para después mirarse entre ellos.

—¿D-de qué hablas, Wald? Estás perdiendo la cordura con tanto rechazo.

—Vamos, mujer, tampoco hace falta que le machaques.

—No importa —pronunció Waldo—, así me ahorro ir a Haßloch a explicártelo. Me marcho a Suiza, me han aceptado en una academia de Lucerna.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Suiza está lejísimos!

Dieter encendió un cigarrillo, le dio una larga calada y expulsó el humo lentamente.

—¿Cuándo te vas, amigo?

—A principios de julio, tengo que buscar alojamiento para un par de meses, necesito familiarizarme con el lugar.

—No quiero que te vayas…

—No es el fin del mundo, vendré en vacaciones a visitarte —declaró, miró a Dieter—. A visitaros. Cuídala.

—Descuida.

—Y si le rompes el corazón te mato, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

 **Continuará**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! Seguimos adelante, esta vez con el capítulo sobre Waldo. Cuando empecé a escribir Xanadu, este fue el primer capítulo que escribí, por eso este es más largo y los dos anteriores (añadidos después) son más cortos. Metí dos sobre Anthea porque saltar de 1976 a 1968 habría sido un poco raro, así que introduje primero a Anthea y sus circunstancias y dejé a Waldo en segundo plano. Con este capítulo acaba la introducción, a partir del próximo empieza la historia en serio y, la extensión de los episodios se alargará bastante.  
Aunque muchos lo sabréis, sobre todo si lleváis tiempo leyéndome y me conocéis un poco, declaro que: Verner Schaeffer y su ideología no me representan en absoluto, pero en Alemania hasta bien entrados los 80 quedaban muchísimos nostálgicos del régimen nazi, los mejor ubicados estaban dentro de las fuerzas de la ley, la policía, el ejército… Además, no todos los personajes pueden ser buenos y de mente abierta. Hoy en día hay muchos neonazis también, a parte del crecimiento descontrolado del apoyo a la ultraderecha, así que no es algo que deba chocaros demasiado.  
Siento que la personalidad de Lolle se come a Waldo en algún punto, espero que sólo sea paranoia mía, no me gusta que los secundarios se coman a los protagonistas. Sobre Verner, no está inspirado en el padre de Ulrich, confieso que es un poco el estereotipo alemán; quería un personaje chocante, volverá a salir más adelante, aunque será algo puntual.  
¿Qué nos espera a partir de este punto? Cuando Waldo entre en la academia algunos de los trozos que han salido en ADQST se repetirán aquí, algunos quedarán intactos otros en cambio serán ampliados. Por supuesto habrá muchos pasajes inéditos, este fic no es un corta y pega de los fragmentos de ADQST.  
Espero que os haya gustado._

 _º º º_

 _ **Aclaraciones:  
**_ _El curso escolar alemán finaliza el último miércoles del mes de julio y se reemprende la tercera semana de septiembre.  
_ _ **Koffe und Kuchen:**_ _literalmente "café y pasteles", es la merienda típica alemana.  
 **Patientes vincunt:**_ _es un proverbio._

 _º º º_

 _ **ByaHisaFan:**_ _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leerme y por tus reviews. Me hace muy feliz que me digas que aprendes con mis historias, es genial. Espero que este capítulo también guste y que sigas leyéndome. Un abrazo._


End file.
